Liseur de rêves
by Seiryu san
Summary: Quand Heero se met à faire des rêves prémonitoires...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusanayahoo.fr

**Titre** : Liseur de rêves

**Genre** : angst, deathfic, yaoi, action, OOC

**Couples** : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3

**Disclaimer** : Ils squattent ma bouffe, mon lit, ma chambre, et malgré tout, ils ne sont pas encore à moi. Snif ! Snif !

Les "-----------" signifient une coupure entre le "rêve" et la réalité

**Chapitre Un**

- Shinigami lives ! cria Duo, tout excité.

Devant les cinq Gundams, se tenaient le Tallguese de Zechs et son armée, formée de Virgo, de Scorpio et de Leo. Heero savait que ça allait être difficile de les battre tous, à cinq contre une centaine environ. Il en sortait de partout, on aurait dit qu'ils se multipliaient sans fin.

Le combat s'engagea. Les cinq Gundams tenaient bon face aux attaques de l'armée ennemie pendant un long moment. Puis, quand il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de MS, le Tallguese feinta d'être touché, mais, aussi soudainement, il tira sur le Deathscythe, avec Duo à l'intérieur. Le tir, bien placé, fit exploser en morceaux le gundam…

-----------------------------

- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Heero se réveilla en sueur. Il devait être vers les 3 heures du matin. Il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était baignée dans la lumière de la pleine lune. Il distingua les formes de ses meubles. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et Quatre apparut, suivi de près par Trowa, Duo et Wufei. Tous avaient l'air affolés. Ils se mirent en cercle autour d'Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi t'as crié ? On a voulu te tuer ? T'as vu une petite bébête ? T'as fais un mauvais rêve ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ca va Hee-chan ?

- Hn. 'tain, ta gueule Duo !

- Hou ! Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvais poil le petit môssieur aujourd'hui !

- DUO FERMES-LA !

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais !

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillé.

- Il s'est passé quoi pour que le glaçon s'excuse ?

- Ferme-la baka !

- Toujours aussi aimable Hee-chan, comme tou…

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire !

- Heu… Hee-chan, c'est pas que tu me plais pas, mais le flingue entre les deux yeux, c'est pour aller avec la position ?

Heero ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais sa position était plus que suggestive aux yeux de Duo. En effet, Heero était assis à califourchon sur Duo, le seul détail clochant étant le flingue, et la petite lueur dorée dans ses yeux, laissant place immédiatement à une lueur de gourmandise aux mots de Duo.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Tu peux te relever ? J'étouffe moi, là-dessous !

- Hn.

Il se releva, regarda les autres et vit Wufei, un mouchoir à la main, essayant vainement d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang de son nez. Cette vue du sang lui rappela son rêve, et il devint plus pâle que d'habitude.

Quatre lui demanda avec prudence :

- Peux-tu nous raconter pourquoi tu as crié ?

- …Je n'ai pas envie.

- Même pas un minuscule riquiqui petit bout ?demanda Duo.

- Hn.

- Bon, ben puisque tout le monde est réveillé, on a cas aller prendre le petit déjeuner !

- MAXWELL ! crièrent en chœur les quatre autres.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai faim moi !

- D'accord. Trowa et Wufei, vous pouvez aller voir si Duo ne fait pas de bêtises ? Il ne sait pas cuisiner, et je tiens à la vaisselle. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, il faut que je parle à Heero, seul à seul.

- D'accord, dit Wufei.

- … dit Trowa.

Ils partirent et refermèrent la porte, laissant Heero et Quatre en tête-à-tête…

- Heero, je sais que tu as du mal à communiquer avec les autres, mais à moi, au moins, essaye de me faire confiance pour une fois.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Les trois autres sont partis, tu peux tout me dire à moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà trahi ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Alors, pourrais-tu me raconter ton rêve ?

- … Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- N'oublie pas que je suis empathe ! Allez, dis-moi ce dont tu as rêvé.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Bien, dit Quatre en se levant, si tu as envie, plus tard, d'en parler, tu peux venir me voir. Pour le moment, viens déjeuner avec nous, tu es bien pâle, il faut que tu te remplisses l'estomac.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Viens, juste pour que les autres voient que tu vas bien. Tu sais que Duo s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il t'a posé ces questions idiotes.

- …Duo ?

- Oui. Allez, viens manger.

- Merci Quatre, tu es gentil.

-

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'à la cuisine, pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils trouvèrent Trowa, Wufei et Duo, qui est très bavard d'habitude, dans une grande conversation silencieuse. En voyant Heero, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux des trois G-Boys, et ils questionnèrent Quatre du regard, qui leur fit signe que lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Passe-moi le sirop d'érable steuplait Wuwu.

- M'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell !

- Merci Feifei, répondit Duo, en saisissant ce que le chinois lui tendait.

- De rien. Et c'est Wu-Fei mon prénom !

- D'accord Feifei !

- MAXWELL !

Et c'est un Duo tout excité qui se leva et commença à piquer un sprint pour éviter le sabre que Wufei avait sortit d'on ne sait où.

- Ah là là ! Ils sont pas mignons ces deux-là à se courir après ?lança ironiquement Trowa.

- Trowa ? Je serais toi je ferais attention à ce que je dis en présence de Duo Maxwell !

- Hn ?

- Moi aussi je connais un prince du désert dont le cœur est à prendre !

A ces mots, un petit blondinet et un grand brun virèrent au rouge tomate, les yeux rivés au sol. Seul Heero, qui fixait la scène d'un air amusé, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, c'est-à-dire les deux tomates bien mûres. D'ailleurs, pensa Duo, il ne comprendra jamais rien à ce genre de choses. L'éclat de ses yeux changea pour laisser place à de la tristesse. Heero, qui leva les yeux au même moment, vit la tristesse de Duo et eut un pincement au cœur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Heero était perdu dans ses pensées quand un énorme BAOUM ! retentit. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit, rejoint par Trowa et Quatre, et ils découvrirent un Duo, légèrement assommé par une lampe qu'il venait de heurter, un Wufei se roulant de rire par terre. Quatre, lui, éclata de rire, Trowa sourit11, et Heero eut juste envie de dire « Baka », mais esquissa un micro-chtit sourire, puis repartit s'asseoir et finir son petit déj'.

Quand les quatre autres se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils ne retrouvèrent pas Heero à table, mais scotché devant son PC. Duo poussa un énoooorme soupir d'exaspération, espérant qu'Heero l'entende, mais manque de chance, il est toujours aussi peu attentif aux faits et gestes de Duo.

Soudain, la petite icône en haut de l'écran, représentant une enveloppe, se mit à clignoter, et un joli petit pokémon fit son apparition en répétant « Vous avez reçu un e-mail ».

- MAXWELL ! Je t'ai déjà dis je ne sais pas combien de fois de ne pas toucher à mon ordinateur ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE VERMINE ! ET FOUINE AUSSI ! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE LE DIS !

- Ouh ! Zen !

- …

- Heero ?… T'es pâle.… T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Quatre.

- …

Devant lui, à l'ouverture du mail, le mot « mission » était affiché. Les souvenirs du cauchemar lui revenaient à l'esprit. Du sang, il ne voyait plus que du sang. Ses amis, Duo… Duo inanimé sur le sol, gisant dans une flaque de couleur rouge, Quatre étendu quelques mètres plus loin, entourant de ses bras le cadavre de Trowa, Wufei, avec une jambe ensanglantée, contemplant la scène du haut de son gundam. Non, non, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Mais il dut lire la totalité du message aux autres, qui approuvèrent, comme d'habitude. Il rut obligé de dire oui, lui aussi.

- Mission acceptée, dit-il, avec appréhension.

------------------------------------------

11 Qui a crié OOC ?

-------------------------------------------

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Heero : Pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ?

Seiryu : J'avais envie de te changer un peu, d'être moins solitaire.

Duo : Mais t'en fais pas, t'es trèèèèès mignon comme ça !

Heero (tout rouge): …

Seiryu : Oooh ! Mais il me donne tout pleins de chtites idées !

Duo : Oups ! J'aurais dû me taire…

Heero (chtite voix gênée) : Et c'est quoi tes idées ?

Seiryu : Aha ! Surprise ! Vous allez pas le regretter tous les deux !

Duo (précipitamment) : Tu viens Heero ? Il y a quelque chose à finir pour la mission…

Heero : J'arrive tout de suite !

Seiryu : Trouillards !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusanayahoo.fr

**Titre** : Liseur de rêves

**Genre** : angst, deathfic, yaoi, action, OOC

**Couples** : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3

**Disclaimer** : Nana nan, malgré mes efforts désespérés pour les garder chez moi, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, à mon grand regret.

Les "---" signifient une coupure entre "rêve" et réalité.

**Chapitre Deux**

Du sang, je vois du sang partout. La lumière…ma lumière à disparu… Où es-tu ? Reviens ! Reste auprès de moi, guide-moi, je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Survis, tu n'es pas mort, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Pas maintenant, parce que…je…

-------------

La mission était pour le lendemain, Heero le savait, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, mais il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, car, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait du sang, Duo mort, Quatre pleurant Trowa, des images horribles qui lui faisaient horreur. Il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait peur pour les autres, peur pour lui, mais surtout pour Duo. Malgré ce qu'il lui disait, Heero appréciait ce petit américain, malgré ses bêtises et sa langue bavarde. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, mais tout à l'heure, quand il avait aperçu son regard emplit de tristesse, son cœur s'est pincé. Il avait eu mal au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. La première fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment, et ça lui faisait drôle, il n'était pas habitué. S'ils avaient étés seuls au moment où il avait sortit son gun, il aurait sûrement réagi autrement, mais il gardait sa fierté et son honneur, et ne voulait pas paraîtrez mauvais aux yeux des autres G-Boys. Il savait que Duo croyait qu'il ne voyait pas son rentre-dedans, mais Heero ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses sentiments, il était le soldat parfait après tout, et il se devait d'être le plus parfait possible. Il décida de mettre ses sentiments de côté jusqu'à ce que la mission soit finie. Après, il lui avouera tout…

L'heure de la mission approchait de plus en plus, l'atmosphère devenait tendue. Wufei passait la plupart de son temps dehors. Il ne disait jamais où il allait, ce qui énervait sérieusement Heero, qui craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Trowa profitait des quelques heures qui lui restaient pour se changer les idées et discuter avec Quatre. C'était vrai, Maxwell avait raison, il éprouvait un sentiment pour le petit blondinet, mais était-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ? En tout cas, ce sentiment lui était bel et bien inconnu… Quatre aime bien discuter avec Trowa, car il sait qu'il lui plaisait et sait également que c'est réciproque. Il a peur pour Trowa, il est un peu comme un protecteur, bien qu'il n'en ai besoin. Il ne veut pas trop précipiter les choses et ne veut pas que Trowa se sente obligé de lui répondre car lui il le veut. Il ne veut pas faire le premier pas… Duo, lui, ne fait rien. Il passe son temps à traîner dans les pieds des autres, et en particulier ceux d'Heero. Autrement, il réfléchit sur ses sentiments. Oui, il se l'est avoué, il l'a mis en évidence, ses sentiments sont bien pour cet adolescent. Il l'aime plus que tout. Il sait que cet amour est impossible, l'autre est bien trop solitaire et bien trop froid pour pouvoir y répondre. D'ailleurs son surnom est l'iceberg ou le glaçon. Son prénom, Duo l'aime beaucoup. Heero… ce nom seul fait grandir en lui une lueur d'espoir, de bonheur, une grande chaleur qui remplit tout son être. Et ses yeux, couleur cobalt, comme deux grands lacs dans lesquels on aimerait se noyer. Mais pour ce faire, il lui faut déjà percer la carapace de celui-ci. C'est une entreprise bien difficile. Il doit bien sortir le grand jeu un jour ou l'autre. Il pensait le lui dire aujourd'hui, mais le mail les informant d'une mission l'en a empêché. Il ne veut pas faire foirer la mission. Il veut rester en vie pour le lui dire. Juste trois mots, tout le trouble d'une vie : « Je t'aime ». Ca ne paraît pas compliqué, mais il lui faut aussi avoir le courage nécessaire. Lui-même, le dieu de la Mort, ne trouve pas ce courage. Il aurait tant aimé l'avoir, au fond de lui, il l'a, mais il a peur de perdre un ami. Tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il peut avouer son amour à Heero, Duo se dirige vers la cuisine pour aller préparer à manger, même si ça ne plaisait pas aux autres. Pour la veille de la mission, il voulait préparer un repas. Son dernier repas. En entrant dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Heero planté devant son Laptop. Duo se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin et commença la recette. Pendant tout le temps où Duo cuisinait, Heero, qui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, tapait sur le clavier de son PC. Il tapait à une vitesse bien régulière, on aurait dit qu'il tapait toujours la même chose. Duo se rendit compte de cette anomalie et se rapprocha un peu plus du pilote 01. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Heero et ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc. Des pages et des pages étaient remplies d'une phrase, de cette phrase : « Duo, je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Duo fut paralysé pendant quelques secondes et tomba à la renverse. Heero se retourna et vit Duo allongé par terre. Il referma son PC et demanda à Duo si tout allait bien.

« Oui, merci, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Euh…

- (Heero suivant son regard)… Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a mon por… (devient tout rouge)

- Heero, tu rougis…

- mkfpsvxy…

- Oui ? Mais encore ?

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Ben je cuisinais pourquoi ?

- QUOI ? Toi, tu… Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est demain la mission je te signale ! Tu veux tous nous rendre malades ?

- …

- Duo ?

- … C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, cria Duo au bord des larmes, c'est toujours mal ce que je fais, oui, on me l'a déjà dit. Je suis nul, tout ce que je fais porte forcément la mort en lui. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais sont mortes à cause de moi. Je fais des efforts pour penser à elles, faire ce qu'elles faisaient, et on me remercie en disant ça ? Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher. J'en ai marre ! Tu n'es qu'un…

- Duo ! Non ! Reviens !

Duo était partit en courant, sa tresse volant derrière lui, les joues brillantes de larmes.

- Duo… ah si seulement j'avais pu lui dire plus tôt ce que je ressens pour lui, peut-être serait-il à mes côtés en ce moment. Si seulement j'arrêtais de jouer au soldat parfait et que je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus, je serais alors très vulnérable. Mais c'est à moi de faire un choix. Vivre dans un monde de paix avec lui ou bien vivre l'enfer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Le Soldat ou la Mort ? L'enfer ou le paradis ? Vivre ou mourir ? Je veux vivre, je veux passer le restant de mes jours en le savant vivant, tant pis si ce n'est pas avec moi, je serais sûr qu'il sera heureux. En revenant de mission, je lui dirais tout.

Heero commença à mettre la table pour cinq. Il mit les plats cuisinés par Duo dessus également, et appela les autres. Tous furent présents, sauf Duo. Il ne fit pas une seule apparition durant tout le repas.

« Où est Duo ? demanda quatre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wufei. Trowa, Heero, vous savez ?

- Non, dit Trowa.

- Il est partit bouder, dit Heero.

- Ah ? ça n'est pas son genre, répliqua Quatre.

- Au fait, questionna Wufei, qui a préparé le repas ?

- Duo, dit Heero.

- Il faudrait le féliciter, pour une fois que c'est bon ! »

Heero fit une drôle de tête. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Duo tout à l'heure. Il avait peur pour demain, peur pour Duo…

-------------

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Duo : Pourquoi l'es méchant avec moi ? Il m'aime pas ?

Seiryû : Mais je sais pas moi, je vais pas tout révéler maintenant, t'es malade ou quoi ? Et le suspense t'en fait quoi ? D'accord, y en a pas, mais c'est juste histoire de parler…

Quatre : Euh… C'est juste une question comme ça… Je peux ?

Seiryû : Bien sûr mon petit Quatre.

Quatre : Alors… Pourquoi Trowa il passe pour un coincé ?

Trowa : mpkfjyxsrz…

Seiryû : M'enfin Quatre ?… Bon, je vais peut-être y remédier…

Quatre : Mirci !

Seiryû : Enfin, plus personne n'a de questions ?

Duo : Non m'dame !

Quatre : Non, je n'en ai plus.

Trowa : …

Heero : Hnn…

Wufei : Non.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusanyahoo.fr

**Titre** : Liseur de rêves

**Genre** : angst, deathfic, yaoi, action, OOC

**Couples** : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3, 3x4, 4x3

**Disclaimer** : Héhé ! Déjà trois chapitres qu'ils sont sous mes ordres ! Mais je ne désespère pas, ils ne sont pas à moi, mais peut être le seront-ils un jour ? Qui sait ?

Les "---" signifient une coupure entre "rêve" et réalité.

**Chapitre Trois**

Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Je me vengerais ! Celui qui t'a fait ça paiera ! Ne pleure pas, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais eu le courage de te le dire avant… Mais tu dois savoir que… je…

-------------

C'est le grand jour. Les cinq G-Boys avaient tout préparé. Les Gundams étaient prêts à l'attaque. Mais Duo manquait toujours à l'appel. Heero regarda les Gundams. Wufei vérifiait si toutes les connexions du Nataku fonctionnaient. Le Gundam de Quatre, Sandrock, était prêt, mais son pilote se trouvait avec Trowa, dans l'Heavy Arms. Heero les vit soudain se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et échanger un long baiser. La pensée de son rêve le fit soudainement frissonner. Il ne serait pas le seul à perdre l'être aimé. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il regarda le Deathscythe et se promit de le protéger à tout prix. Un frôlement sur sa main le fit revenir à la réalité. Une tresse avançait vers les gundams.

« Duo ! cria Heero.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, » dit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Et il se dirigea vers son gundam. Heero le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le cockpit soit fermé. Il grimpa lui aussi dans le Wing Zero, et effectua les dernières vérifications. Il brancha les communications audio et visuelle avec les autres gundams et observa Duo. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il était impossible de croire qu'il avait un aussi grand humour.

« Tu sais, Heero ? Tu dois protéger.

- Hn ? Qui est-là ?

- Oh ! Tu ne peux pas me voir, il y a trop de lumière Je suis un ange.

- un ange ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une grande aura se dégage du pilote de Deathscythe. Elle est très importante, alors je te charge de le protéger.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quatre ou Trowa ou Wufei ?

- Parce que la seule personne qui peut accomplir cette tâche, c'est l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, et il se trouve que c'est toi.

- … Duo serait donc…

- Attends, ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Si tu échoues, tu le perdras à tout jamais, telle est la prophétie annoncée le jour de sa naissance. Alors fait de ton mieux pour le protéger, ne faiblis pas, et, surtout, crois en lui, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il survive. Maintenant, je dois te laisser, il est l'heure…

- Attends !

- Je reviendrais bientôt ! … »

Heero avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Bah alors Heero ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? cria Duo dans son micro pour réveiller Heero.

- BAKA ! Tu peux pas arrêter de hurler !

- T'as cas être réveillé ! ça fait dix minutes que tu dors et qu'on essaye de te réveiller.

- Dix minutes ? _Mais alors, cet ange ? Un rêve ?_

- Allez, vu que tu et réveillé, on y va ?

- C'est parti !

- Yes ! Shinigami lives ! »

Les cinq gundams partirent vers leur lieu de bataille. Là-bas, Heero savait très bien ce qui attendait deux d'entre eux… Il savait que deux ne survivraient pas. Il devait empêcher cela. Il avait promis à l'ange qu'il protègerai Duo, alors, cette promesse, il la tiendra, coûte que coûte. Ils parcouraient un paysage de plaine, aucun endroit pour se cacher, mis à part une forêt qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

« Wing aux autres ! Il faut atteindre cette forêt le plus rapidement possible, vous avez trente secondes !

- OK ! C'est partit ! »

Duo enfonça ses manettes et le gundam fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous là.

« Eh ! Heero ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Hn… On attend que l'ennemi arrive.

- QUOI ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu veux…

- Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien Maxwell.

- Euh… Tu sais que j'ai aussi un prénom ?

- Baka…

- Ah non ! Moi c'est Duo, enchanté !

- Arrête ! C'est pas l'heure de faire l'idiot !

- Ecoute ton ami ! Il a raison !

- ZECHS !

- Et oui ! Zechs Merquise ! Alors, surpris ?

- Omae o korosu Zechs ! dit Heero.

- Mais oui, mais oui, on y croit…

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Oh mais toi non plus mon petit.

- Arrête de me traiter ainsi. Tu vas mourir.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Et bien tu te trompes…

- Nani ?

- Eh oui ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais venir vous affronter tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que ça ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Enfin, je dois te dire que c'est imprudent pour un pilote expérimenté de baisser sa garde au mauvais moment. Ça peut lui coûter très cher. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui va se passer. Prends garde à toi, soldat, ceci n'est qu'un conseil, fais-en bon usage.

- Tu ne m'auras pas Zechs.

- Toi peut-être pas, mais les autres pilotes oui. Je les aurai tous, sans exceptions. Allez vous autres, EN AVANT ! »

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, des centaines de leos et de virgos apparaissaient et se rassemblèrent pour former un arc de cercle autour des cinq garçons.

« Ne faites rien pour le moment ! dit Heero aux autres, quand je vous le dirai, allez-y.

- Bien reçu !

- Attention… »

L'armée ennemie se resserra sur eux…

« ALLEZ-Y ! »

Le Nataku fondit sur l'armée adverse et ouvrit le bal avec une déferlante de feu et de flammes. Son bras droit détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le Sandrock détruisait tout. Il coupait, tranchait, abattait tous ses adversaires. L'Heavy Arms perforait les mobiles leo, ceux qui étaient les plus difficiles à vaincre. Duo, avec Deathscythe, fauchait, coupait, détruisait ses ennemis avec une grande facilité, grâce à sa faux thermique. Le Wing tirait partout, avec une grande précision, mais Heero avait l'impression qu'ils se multipliaient. Il se demandait où se trouvait Zechs. L'Epyon est trop grand pour se cacher dans un endroit pareil. Il ne peut pas s'être enfuit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce dernier. Il était toujours là lors des combats. Heero regarda tout autour d'eux, il n'apercevait toujours pas l'Epyon. Soudain il l'entendit.

« Alors Heero ? C'est moi que tu cherches ? Me voilà devant toi. Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Te tuer.

- Ouh ! J'ai peur ! Je tremble…

- OMAE O KOROSU ZECHS MERQUISE !

- Oh tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que tu ne le crois. Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable. Regarde ! »

L'Epyon brandit son bras et l'abattit sur l'Heavy Arms.

« NOOOOOONNNNNN ! TROWAAAAAAA ! » cria désespérément Quatre.

« Grrrrrr… Je vais te tuer, je vais te faire payer ça… On ne fait jamais de mal à mes amis. »

Heero dirigea le bras mitrailleur du Wing sur Zechs et tira, l'Epyon tomba au sol. Soudain, il se releva comme si de rien n'était et tira sur le Deathscythe, qui explosa…

« DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! NOOOOOOONNNNN ! SALOPERIE DE GUNDAM ! TU VAS LE PAYER TRES CHER ! »

-------------

**Notes de fin de chapitres :**

Heero (air méchant) : T'as tué Duo ! Tu vas le payer ! Grrr…

Seiryû : Eh du calme ! Tu veux que je te fasse mourir ?

Heero : Si je peux retrouver Duo, j'veux bien…

Quatre : Pourquoa t'as fais ça à mon Trowaaaaa ? L'avait rien fait lui… OUIIIINNNNNN !

Seiryû : T'en fais pas mon petit Quatrounet, ça va aller, tu vas voir…

Wufei : Moi, je dis rien, c'est pas mes affaires…

Seiryû : Sage décision… Allez, chapitre suivant…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusanyahoo.fr

**Titre** : Liseur de rêves

**Genre** : angst, deathfic, yaoi, action, OOC

**Couples** : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3, 3x4x3

**Disclaimer** : Promis, je les utilise et je les rends en bon état (ou presque) à leur propriétaire. Ben oui, il me manque beaucoup d'argent pour les acheter, alors je les loue. Vous ne voulez pas vous cotiser pour me les offrir ? Nan, je rigole ! Pataper plizeuh !

**Chapitre Quatre**

NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! Tu ne dois pas, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… Je ne l'ai pas dis, pas à toi, alors je vais le faire… je…

-------------

Heero s'acharnait sur l'Epyon. Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Une rage montait en lui, une rage due à la perte de l'être cher. L'Epyon encaissait les coups sans endommagements. On aurait cru qu'il était invincible. Soudain, le Wing prit son envol et la voix d'Heero se fit entendre :

« Omae o korosu Zechs Merquise ! »

A peine eut-il finit de prononcer ces mots que l'Epyon vola en éclats. Heero sortit du Wing pour voir les dégâts sur l'Epyon et constata que Zechs était mort. Il courut jusqu'à l'emplacement du Deathscythe pour retrouver Duo. Parmis les décombres fumantes, le corps de Duo semblait inanimé, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de couleur rouge sang. Heero se pencha sur son corps. Il l'entendit haleter, il n'en avait certainement plus pour longtemps. Heero regarda autour de lui et vit Quatre enlaçant Trowa, très gravement blessé. Il l'embrassait, lui parlait doucement, le berçait, Trowa, qui perdait beaucoup de sang, sombrait dans l'inconscience. Un peu plus loin, le Nataku était debout, Wufei devant, entrain de regarder l'étendue des dégâts d'un air satisfait. Soudain, dans un souffle, Duo, à demi conscient, murmura à Heero :

« I love you ! »

Heero se sentit tout bizarre. Il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments il y a bien longtemps déjà, mais il n'osait pas les montrer. Il avait peur de la réaction de Duo. Mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Alors Heero posa la tête de Duo sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui disant :

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, tu aurais moins souffert. Mais j'avais peur, je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne. Je ne savais même pas le nommer. Ce que tu viens de me dire me l'a fait vraiment réaliser. Moi aussi, Duo, moi aussi je t'aime. Aishiteru mon assassin parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Reste en vie, pour moi, pour nous, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre si tôt… »

Et dans un dernier effort, Duo approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Heero et échangèrent leur premier et dernier baiser. Il avait un goût de sang et de mort. C'était un baiser douloureux. L'ultime baiser de deux êtres défiant l'amour au-delà du possible. Et dans un dernier soupir, Duo s'effondra entre les bras d'Heero. Il pleurait. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Un cri venant de son cœur retentit dans les alentours. Soudain, une lueur dorée et argentée enveloppa Heero. D'un coup, des ailes commencèrent à déchirer son éternel t-shirt vert pour se déplier dans son dos. Des ailes blanches, immaculées, venaient de sortir de son dos, deux ailes d'une pureté inégalée. Cette aura dorée commença à s'effacer la transformation accomplie. Heero, fou de rage les yeux emplis de larmes, en voulait à la terre entière. Il se mit à errer dans les décombres, Duo dans ses bras, sans vie, à la recherche du corps de Zechs. Il le trouva à plusieurs mètres de l'Epyon, écrasé par une pièce de son mobile. Heero s'adressa au cadavre après avoir déposé Duo au sol :

« Zechs, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir perdu un être cher, tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire connaître cette douleur. Par ta faute, le monde va être détruit, en commençant par toi… »

De ses mains, deux boules d'énergie flamboyantes apparurent. Il les dirigea vers le cadavre et les lança. Le corps de Zechs disparu dans un éclair rouge.

« S'en est fini de toi. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'une énergie se dégagea de son être et commença à faire disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il reprit Duo d&ans ses bras et contempla le désastre qu'il causait. Dans sa douleur, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais ce dont il s'agissait, il ne le savait pas. Il se remémorait les moments qu'il avait passé avec Duo, les moments où il l'avait énervé, fait rit silencieusement, amusé, quand il le regardait dormir. Il était si tranquille quand il dormait, mais là, ce serait pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il voulait Duo, il avait besoin de Duo. C'était ce pourquoi il continuait à se battre, pour que la paix règne un jour et qu'ils puissent vivre tous les deux en paix, l'un avec l'autre, dans un bonheur absolu. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout espoir de vivre. Dans un éclair doré, un ange s'adressa à lui :

« Tu veux détruire le monde ? Pour Duo ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il existe un autre moyen que celui-ci ? Crois-tu réellement qu'il aurait voulu que toi aussi tu meures ? Juste avant de partir, il m'a fait promettre de te dire qu'il fallait que tu survives, que tu fasses ça pour garder un souvenir de son existence. Si tu meurs, vous serez perdus tous les deux. Alors réfléchis à cela. Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir, et un pouvoir bien spécial, mais c'est à toi de le découvrir, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ce massacre. Tu veux aussi que ceux qui te considèrent comme un ami meurent également ? Tu n'es pas seul, Heero, même si Duo n'est plus là, il y en a d'autres qui tiennent à toi. Alors, trouve ton pouvoir, et tu pourras à nouveau revivre quelque chose de mieux avec une personne. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Concentre-toi sur ce que je viens de te dire…

- Eh ! Attends !

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire de plus. C'est à toi de décider du futur de tes amis.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- L'un de tes amis va soit réellement mourir, soit revivre, à toi de décider de son sort.

- Dis-moi de qui il s'agit !

- De l'être le plus cher à tes yeux.

- Mais il est mot, MORT !

- Tu as un pouvoir, sers-toi en ! »

Et l'ange disparut, en même temps que l'énergie produite, qui s'était arrêtée juste devant le couple Trowa-Quatre. Trowa semblait perdre moins de sang, Quatre avait trouvé de quoi panser ses blessures, et ils étaient entrain de rejoindre le gundam de Quatre. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Quatre envoya un message au Wing en lui disant qu'il ramenait Trowa pour mieux le soigner, et lui demanda de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles de Duo et de Wufei. Heero, étant loin du Wing, ne sut rien de tout cela. Il repensait aux paroles de l'ange, de son pouvoir caché, à Duo, Duo mort, dans ses bras, Duo qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sourire, Duo qu'il aimait tant, à qui il aurait dû tout avouer depuis le début. Mais, d'après cet ange, il ne serait pas trop tard. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il allongea Duo sur une petite étendue d'herbe et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à le contempler. Son visage fin lui semblait plus blanc que d'habitude, les couleurs disparaissaient petit à petit. Les paupières étaient refermées sur ses magnifiques yeux améthyste. Ces yeux qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de revoir. Puis, il regarda sa bouche, si fine, que la seule fois qu'il a pu l'embrasser, c'était dans la douleur, dans la mort. Ce visage l'hypnotisait. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus en l'embrassa. Soudain, des milliers de petits points dorés apparurent, des rais de lumière d'or partirent des ailes d'Heero. Le tout semblait danser, poussés par une force invisible vers le corps allongé. Les points se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Au bout de quelques secondes, les dernières lueurs disparurent dans le corps de Duo. Heero se releva et regarda Duo. Il était sur le point de pleurer sa mort une dernière fois, mis, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal… La poitrine de Duo se levait et se baissait au rythme de la respiration. Heero en fut tellement surpris qu'il prit Duo dans ses bras et commença à lui parler doucement. Duo cligna doucement des paupières et deux billes améthyste apparurent…

-------------

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Heero : Nan mais d'où ce que t'as vu que j'avais des ailes moi ?

Seiryû : Parle français et on verra après…

Heero : Mais… Mmh mmh !

Seiryû (finissant de faire un nœud au bâillon…) : Là… Comme ça tu parleras plus.

Quatre : Euh… Je voudrais pas te mettre en colère mais…

Seiryû : Oui mon petit Quatre ?

Quatre : Ben il est bizarre ton chapitre…

Seiryû : Ben, y a mon cerveau qui savait plus ce qu'il faisait, puis l'amalgamation (euh…) de mikado, coca, thés, et des BN… C'est pas très très conseillé tout ça… Faut me comprendre…

Heero (qui a réussi à se libérer) : Ah ! J'me disais aussi… Y avait pas des hallucinogènes dedans ?

Seiryû : Heeroooo…

Heero : Euh… Pataper plizeuh…

Seiryû : T'étais moins bavard tout à l'heure… Je peux changer l'histoire tu sais ? (regard sadique)

Heero : Gloups… Me tais (d'une toute pitite voix…).

Seiryû : Bon, déjà, l'idée des ailes, c'est pas de moi, c'est de Kaori Yuki (j'ai regardé Angel Sanctuary juste avant de me mettre à écrire ), et ce n'était aps prévu dans le script de départ... TT pourquoi il faut toujours que je dévie du script de départ ?

Reviews please


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Seiryû seiryusanyahoo.fr

**Titre** : Liseur de rêves

**Genre** : angst, deathfic, yaoi, action, OOC

**Couples** : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3, 3x4x3?

**Disclaimer** : Ma muse est quelque part, caché dans un coin, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si ce chapitre est très légèrement nul… Promis, je l'arrangerais plus tard. Sinon, c'est comme d'habituuuuuude (zcusez…) les persos sont pas à moua (snif snif…) c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être un jour ils seront à moi, qui sais… (vi, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre…). Le chapitre est très très OOC, me tapez pas plize, j'ai encore de beaux jours devant moi…

**NdSeiryû** : les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages. Et les "---" signifient une coupure entre "rêve" et réalité.

**Chapitre Cinq**

Je t'aime…

-------------

« Duo ? Keske…

- … Heero. Merci…

- De quoi ? Keske j'ai fais ?

- Tu m'as permis de rester en vie.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu te rappelles avant la mission ? Un ange est venu te voir…

- Eeh ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Tu oublies qui je suis, je suis la mort, ce n'est pas n'importe qui… Enfin, bref, j'avais demandé à cet ange de te transmettre un message, celui que tu as reçu juste après ma « mort ». Je savais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, car nos sentiments sont partagés… Je le sais, j'ai tout entendu ce que tu as dis quand tu as commencé à péter les plombs…

- Mé euh !

- Laisse-moi finir… Il y a une partie de moi qui ne voulait pas partir dans l'autre monde, c'est ça qui t'a poussé à me ressusciter. Même inconsciemment, on restait liés l'un à l'autre. Ce lien s'est formé au moment où tu avais décidé que je ne devais pas mourir, tu sais, juste après que tu te sois réveillé en hurlant comme un taré.

- Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-©-Heero-Yuy

- Glups… Mais regarde la vérité en face, c'était comme ça que ça c'est passé. Je raconte pas que des trucs faux, d'accord, à 99,99 c'est ça, mais il y a des exceptions à toute règle ! Et puis t'étais tout mimi quand t'avais l'air effrayé

- Moi je trouve que tu parles de trop…

- Moi ? non, c'est pas possi… Mmh !

- Silence je dis… »

Après avoir enlevé sa main de la bouche de Duo, Heero l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui surprit Duo plus que tout.

« Mmh mmh… _Oh et puis tant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas en profiter ?_ »

Duo commença à prendre le dessus et allongea Heero par terre et se mit sur lui. En l'embrassant toujours, il commença à caresser Heero. Ses mains se promenaient sur tout le corps de son soldat parfait, ce soldat qu'il avait tant voulu serrer dans ses bras, être avec lui rien qu'une fois, être avec lui pour toujours, l'aimer et être aimé de lui, et aujourd'hui, ce rêve s'était enfin réalisé. Duo en était rempli de joie et de bonheur, tout ce qu'il avait voulu se réalisait enfin. Etre avec Heero, être enlacé par ces bras si fins et musclés, être avec lui, le sentir au plus profond de lui, être avec lui pour toute la vie. Heero prit la main de Duo et ils se dirigèrent vers le Wing. Heero porta Duo à l'intérieur et lui murmura :

« Merci pour cet instant magique… »

Duo devint encore plus écarlate qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heero vit qu'il y avait un message vidéo reçu. Il l'ouvrit et Duo, qui ne pouvait pas voir, entendit la voix de Quatre :

« Je ramène 03 à la planque. Gravement blessé. Espère que vous allez bien. Revenez vite. »

Duo esquissa un sourire et s'installa à côté de son amant, déjà concentré sur les tableaux de bords, qui essayait de raccorder les commandes du Deathscythe avec celles du Wing.

« Nan mais ça va pas de toucher à mon Deathscythe ? Pousse-toi de là ! (regarde Heero avec un regard de shinigami mais vraiment très méchant…)

- … Ok ok, je me pousse _pfut ! Mais c'est qu'il fait peur comme ça !_ »

Une fois les commandes raccordées, ils décollèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Le trajet dura assez longtemps, car le GPS111 du Wing avait du mal à fonctionner. Heero se tourna vers Duo pour lui demander s'il pouvait activer le GPS du Deathscythe222 :

« Duo, tu peux activer…

- Rrrr…ZZzzzzz

- Tu dors vraiment ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Rrrr… ZZzzzz

- Mmh bon, c'est pas grave, _il est super mignon quand il dort… ça me donne envie de l'embrasser… mjxklmptvr nan mé à quoi je pense moi ?…_ Euh Duo, je vais accéder au GPS du Deathscythe, t'es d'accord ?

- Rrrr… ZZz… mmh… toucher à quoi ? Si c'est moi, z'veux bien

- Mfxprkvs _Mais il va arrêter de me tenter comme ça ?_ Euh non, c'est pas toi _bien que j'en meure d'envie_ c'est le Deathscythe…

- Oui, j'veux bien… LE DEATHSCYTHE ? »

Duo se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait vu une apparition, semblait être réveillé depuis des lustres, il n'avait pas du tout l'air fatigué.

« On ne touche JAMAIS à MON Deathscythe, est-ce bien clair ?

- Ok, mais je ne l'ai pas touché, c'était juste pour essayer de te réveiller, j'ai besoin que tu active le GPS de ton gundam.

- Oh, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Tu m'en veux pas ? (yeux de chien battu)

- Je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverai pas.

- ! »

Et Duo se pencha sur le problème, en ayant bien pris soin d'effleurer au passage les lèvres de son amant.

« Voilà c'est fini !

- Ah, merci Duo…

- Tiens, tu m'appelles plus Maxwell maintenant ?

- Baka. »

Heero attira Duo vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Attends qu'on soit rentrés et tu verras ce qui t'attends, petit imprudent…

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est pas moi qui me fais exploser toutes les trente secondes…

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me laisse me faire exploser par une saleté de gundam.

- Je me qualifierais plutôt d'insolent.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je vais te le prouver »

Et il prit possession de la bouche d'Heero, jouant d'abord avec ses lèvres, puis, quand Heero les eut entrouvertes, il plongea insolemment sa langue dedans. Heero accepta ce baiser, et fit tout pour le prolonger. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, c'était si merveilleux, si magnifique, le seul instant de paix avec lui-même il le trouvait dans les bras de Duo. Quand il rompit le baiser, Duo lui dit :

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul, je te le jure sur ma propre vie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir.

- C'est pas grave… Ah on arrive… Regardes, il y a Quatre et Trowa… Tiens ? Où est Wufei ?

- Bah, il doit encore être parti on ne sais où…

- Hn… »

Le Wing atterrit et les deux pilotes sortirent pour aller voir comment Quatre et Trowa allaient.

« Tro-man, Qua-chan ! Comment vous allez ?

- Oh, ça peut aller, mais Trowa en a prit un coup… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais pendant tout ce temps ? Je t'ai envoyé un message vidéo Heero, je n'avais pas reçu de réponse, heureusement que mon uchuu-no-kokoro est là, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais su que vous arriviez… Heero, c'est quoi ces ailes ?

- Ah ça ? C'est juste une partie de moi.

- Ah, bon, je ne te poserais pas plus de questions. Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

- Oh, moi, j'étais mort, et Heero était entrain de me ressusciter. Et vous ?

- Oh, je soignais Trowa, il s'est blessé pendant qu'il se battait avec des leos.

- Je vois, je vois… Et vous n'avez pas profité pendant que vous étiez seuls ?

- Maxwell !

- Oh, petit Trowa ne veux pas que ça se sache ?

- Duo, je te signale que mon uchuu-no-kokoro est encore en marche, je ressens toutes tes émotions, et je sais tout ce que vous avez fait toi et Heero, arrête d'y penser, j'ai des images qui viennent.

- …Mpfxrvs… Euh… Quand tu dis tout, c'est vraiment TOUT ?

- Oui… Oh, t'en fais pas, je garde le secret… Mais arrêtes de penser à lui tout nu, c'est mauvais, t'es vraiment amoureux toi, dis-moi…

- Euh Quatre, évite de dire ça en public s'il te plait…

- C'est vrai que tu me vois comme ça ? demanda Heero.

- … (tout rouge)

- Ben dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va vous laisser. Tu viens Duo ?

- On va où ?

- Fais pas comme si tu savais pas Duo, cria Quatre, pendant qu'ils entraient dans la planque.

- Tu viens Quatre, on va faire un tour dans le parc, il y a personne à cette heure-ci…

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Dans ce qui servait de chambre à Heero, les deux pilotes, trempés de sueur et exténués :

« Comment tu te sens Duo ? Ca va ?

- Oh que oui, ça va super bien.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai réfléchis pendant longtemps avant de me décider à te le dire.

- A me dire quoi ?

- Laisse-moi finir… Je m'étais décidé de te le dire juste après la mission, mais j'avais fais un rêve où je te voyais mort, et là, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, et j'ai tout fais pour t'avoir à l'œil le plus possible, j'étais toujours présent là où tu étais, je faisais attention à tout ce que tu faisais, je te surveillais même quand tu dormais. Tu m'attirais, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te sauver, il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptais pour moi. Et quand c'est arrivé, quand tu étais mort, je me disais que je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre, et c'est un ange qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il fallait que je te fasse revivre. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. Et maintenant, plus rien ne peut m'en empêcher. Je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : je t'aime, aishiteru mon assassin parfait.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je me disais que même si ce n'était pas avec moi que tu aurais fait ta vie, je me serais efforcé d'être heureux pour toi, du moment que tu sois en vie, c'est ça le plus important. Alors, profitons du moment présent… I love you my perfect soldier. »

Duo déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero … Le reste est entre eux…

**OWARI **

-------------

**Notes de fin de fic :**

Seiryû : Rah là là, le dernier chapitre il est nul mais nul… gomen UU… je le réarrangerais, c'est promis !

Heero : Ben j'espère bien, parce que j'ai des répliques plutôt idiotes, c'est pas mon caractère ça…

Seiryû : T'as vu qu'au début du chapitre il y a marqué OOC, ça veut dire Out Of Charactere, ça veux dire que c'est pas ta vraie personnalité…

Heero : Ah bon. Enfin, c'est pas très grave parce que je suis avec mon shinigami préféré.…

Duo : Je t'aime Heero…

Vont dans un coin se faire des papouilles

Seiryû : Et me voici encore toute seule…

Quatre : Mais non, on est là nous.

Seiryû : Merci Quatrounet de me remonter le moral … Bon alors, je suis super contente d'avoir fini cette fic… La fin elle est trop nulle… Snif snif !

Trowa : Ça on avait compris…

Seiryû (sortant les haches) : Tu disais Tro-chan ?

Trowa : Glups… euh non rien…

Seiryû : Ouais… Bon, vu que j'ai fini de raconter des conneries, je vais vous laisser… N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir…

**Le mot de Seiryû :** Je remercie tout particulièrement Sailor Sayuri, Iroko et Lili pour les reviews qu'elles m'ont laissées

Pitites notes de la fic :

1 Ils sont High-Tech les gundams !

2 Duo n'aime pas qu'on touche à Deathscythe, Heero le sait très bien…


End file.
